Young Justice OC
by Blackops
Summary: These are just some OC idea I have. Tell what you think
1. Sorcery

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice,

This I Blackops and these are my OC I plan on using for a future fic, if I ever get to it. If anyone wants to use them go right ahead, just let me know.

Hero Name: Sorcery

Real Name: Serena LumeUmbra

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'2

Weight: 104lb

Hair Color: Brunette (Black in Demon form)

Eye: Green(Black sclera)

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Race: Human/Demon

Normal Clothing: White halter top, green shirt, and white shoes

Hero Clothing: black sorceress clothing( think DC's Circe)

Unusually Features: Horns in demon form. Fangs in both forms(elongates when angered). Tail and bat-like wings in demon form(At times they stick out in human form when angry or embarrassed).

Power:

Sorcery/Magic

Teleportation

Spell casting

Dowsing

Demon Form:

Super Strength

Shape Shifting Wings

Flight

Skill

Occultist

Multi-lingual

Weakness:

Cannot use spells if she cannot concentrate.

Her powers are weakened when her body is weak.

Some spells backfire.

Iron can weaken/kill her.

Demon form is unstable. Such as unable to hold it for long and attacks everyone around her.

Demon form can only be used in times of extreme pain/dying.

Bio: The daughter of a sorcerer and a demon queen Serena has lived an odd life. She began to learn magic at a early age since she has a high affinity for it. She has a great relationship with her father, but a stressed one with her mother. She spends a lot time practicing magic or hang out with her friends. Since her father help maintains the balance between the magical/demonic realms she often helps him out with thing such as finding magical artifacts to babysitting the offspring of magic beings, mostly the latter. She has a flirty attitude with boys she likes, but can be a tomboy at other times.

Trivia:

She has a crush on Aqualad.

She lets Ms. Martian talk telepathically a lot.

She call SuperBoy Emo a lot.

She has been babysitting since she was 11.

She feels awkward in large crowds.

Quotes:

"Kid Flash is annoying, Superboy is emo, and Robin too young, Kaldur's the only one I find interesting."

"You think this bother me? I have changed the diaper of a baby Cyclops, have you ever changed the diaper of a baby Cyclops? No! And let me something that is some sick shit!"

"I can never understand why girls go for the brooding type?"


	2. Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Summary: What happens when Ms Martian tries to make a magic potion and turns Artemis, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad into babies. This! Can the OC Sorcery help or will she leave the Martian hanging. This is just to get my juices flowing.

It was just another day at Mt. Justice, where we find Ms. Martian in the kitchen. That in itself is no big problem. However, what she was attempting to do was a huge disaster waiting to happen. Around her was a lot of odd ingredients. Snake tails, pickle frogs, newt tongue and a lot of other disgusting items scattered around the kitchen. The purpose of this was her attempt to create a healing potion that her friend Sorcery had once used. She had lent the Martian teen her a potion book, because she seem interested in it and that she thought it was a good idea..

"Okay, now stir counter clockwise and sit for ten minutes." Megan thought to herself. Initially she thought that creating the potion would be difficult, but it was a lot easier. Sure it took two hours to make and it smelled like someone recently died, but in the end it would be worth it.

"Man, what died it here." A male voice said. She looked over to see Kid Flash walking towards her. The red-head speedster had to pinch his noise because of the pungent stench.

"It the potion that Serena said that can heal most wounds." was her simple reply. " I am just making some if we ever needed."

"Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Of course I do. A matter of fact I'll prove it." Megan replied. Looking skeptically Wally had to asked.

"How?"

Wally would regret asking that question.

3 hours later.

"Sorcery 07" the transporter announced. Serena had just got back from bonding time with her mother. Sure they have a stressed relationship, her mother being a demon and Serena wishing that she would embarrass her a lot, but she's a mom. She dragged herself to her room where she plopped down on the bed.

"Right now all I want to do is take a long nap."

The sudden sounds of crying got her attention. Serena quickly ran into the meeting room where she was something that terrified her. Babies. Five little babies crying their eyes out. Four boy and one girl. The five infants having trait resembling her friends. in the center was Megan with a look of worry on her face.

"Megan? What happened?"

The Martian girl looked at her magically friend and retold what happen. Apparently she used the potion on her friends to show that her potion would heal the minor scrapes they received during training. It looked like it was going well, but after a few minutes they turned into babies.

"You have got to be kind me." She said.

"I'm sorry but, it just happened."

"Look just let me see the page in the spell book so I can see what went wrong."

Miss Martian went into the kitchen and retrieved the book. Serena read through the book and realized what happened.

"Oh crap. I showed you the wrong page." Serena explained. "This is a healing potion. It was an age reversal potion."

"So, this is kinda you fault?" Megan asked.

"I guess so. But knows not the time to play the blame game. We need to take care to them" the half-breed said as she pointed to the wailing babies.

After a few hours, diaper changes and feeding the super-hero turned babies were fast asleep.

"That wasn't so hard." Megan said as she was rocking Superboy in her arms.

"When you have my experience, it really isn't." Serena said as Aqualad slept in her lap. "I talked to my dad, he said that the potion should wear off in two days."

"Great. Since Black Canary won't arrive until the end of the week we should be fine." Ms. Martian said.

"What's going on here?" a feminine voice asked.

The two girls looked behind them to see Black Canary with her hands on her hip and an annoyed look on her face.

"Crap," Was the only reply


End file.
